


Una resa dei conti

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Parent Julian Devorak, Reconciliation, Self-Sacrifice, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nahara Satrinava non ha mai potuto soffrire Julian Devorak, nemmeno dopo che è divenuto suo cognato e padre di una sua nipote. Dopo vent'anni, si affrontano... ed entrambi avranno qualcosa da imparare.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana





	Una resa dei conti

Nel palazzo comitale di Vesuvia, fervevano i preparativi per una festa, come in molte altre occasioni. Stavolta, si trattava del diciottesimo compleanno della contessina Lilinka Nazali Satrinava. Mancavano ancora un paio di giorni, ma la famiglia di sua madre Nadia - la casa reale del Prakra - era già arrivata.

Il dottor Julian Devorak, medico di corte e marito della contessa, era estasiato, come ogni volta in cui poteva esibirsi negli onori di casa. Con ciascuna delle cognate fu splendido, variando attitudine a seconda delle loro indoli ed esigenze. Fece ridere Nasmira coi suoi aneddoti. Si fece circuire dai giochi di parole di Natiqa. Danzò con Navra. Soprattutto, riabbracciò la dottoressa Nazali Satrinava, sua amata maestra di medicina. Solo la principessa Nahara sembrava evitarlo, dedicandosi piuttosto alla sorella Nadia e alla nipote.

Quella sera, la sua figura alta e nerboruta - non indebolita neppure dal passar degli anni - si ergeva pensosa nel salotto. Era sola nella stanza; gli altri stavano passeggiando in giardino, godendosi la mite frescura e le stelle.

«Posso servirti in qualcosa, Nahara?»

Oddio… _quella_ voce.

Suadente, un po’ arrochita, con un fondo acuto. Insopportabile.

«No, grazie, Julian. Sto bene così» fu l’asciutta risposta.

Il dottore - pallido, allampanato, con quella matassa di capelli rossi cui andava mescolandosi un po’ di timido bianco - rimase interdetto, sulla soglia. Fece per andarsene; poi, si decise a porre la fatidica domanda.

«Nahara… Ci conosciamo da vent’anni, senza esserci mai fatti del bene o del male. Eppure, ho la sensazione che tu, spesso, mi tenga alle larghe. Se ti ho fatto qualche torto a mia insaputa, beh… sarò felice di riparare».

La principessa rilasciò un sospiro di pazienza. Poi, esordì.

«Semplicemente, Julian… _non ti sopporto._ Mi stanno sullo stomaco i millantatori, coloro che si attribuiscono imprese mirabolanti e inverosimili, per coprirsi di gloria immeritata. Da guerriera veterana, che sa cosa sia il combattimento e quanto costi sul serio un trionfo, trovo disgustosa e irrispettosa questa leggerezza. Così come sono rivoltanti la tua eccitazione davanti alla violenza, il tuo gusto gratuito per le risse, la tua nostalgia per i massacri dei gladiatori nel Colosseo di Vesuvia… Tantopiù che, lasciato a te stesso, non batteresti nemmeno un bambino. Un vero guerriero non ama la violenza. Ne conosce solo la triste necessità, quando è _davvero_ necessaria.

Posso tollerarti solo per amore di tua sorella Portia, della tua nonna onoraria Mazelinka, di tua moglie… grandi donne che rispetto. Francamente, però, non so cosa passasse per la testa a quella mia perla di sorellina, quando ti ha sposato. Con tutti gli eccellenti partiti che avrebbe potuto permettersi, se avesse voluto… Credevo che quella grana del suo ex-marito Lucio le fosse bastato».

Detto questo, fissò senza pietà l’occhio scoperto di Julian. C’era voluto tutto quel tempo; ma, ormai, qualsiasi sottinteso fra loro era caduto.

Non si aspettava però la reazione del dottor Devorak.

«Grazie, Nahara…» mormorò lui La sua voce aveva perduto enfasi e stridore. Suonava quasi dolce. «Sei stata esatta ed esauriente. Neppure io avrei saputo descrivermi meglio. Sono sempre grato a chi usa con me la durezza che merito».

La principessa sbatté le lunghe ciglia. Dal tono, dal contegno, era chiaro che Julian non stava recitando, stavolta. Le stava offrendo uno sprazzo - breve, ma intenso - delle nudità della sua anima. Non era preparata a quello.

«Eh… uh… Ti andrebbe di discuterne meglio davanti a un buon boccale?» lanciò. «Mi mancano le taverne di Vesuvia…»

L’occhio grigio di lui brillò a giorno: «Non ho mai osato sperare che me l’avresti chiesto!»

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nel “Rowdy Raven”, le lanterne sembravano più rosseggianti del solito, la cappa della loro luce più greve. La musica dell’orchestrina era febbrile. Nel calore soffocante, Nahara e Julian sedevano appartati, sui ruvidi sgabelli. Lui guardava con ammirazione la principessa guerriera che teneva testa ai robusti boccali, colmi di liquori amari e brucianti. La sua treccia bionda pareva ancor più vigorosa; i suoi occhi dorati rilucevano al lume delle lanterne, splendidi e affusolati come quelli delle tigri. I bracciali d’oro che sottolineavano i suoi potenti muscoli, sulla sua pelle bruna, lanciavano bagliori scottanti. In silenzio, il dottor Devorak venerava la leonessa del Prakra.

«Qui, sembri decisamente più nel tuo elemento, rispetto a quando sei a palazzo» lo stuzzicò la cognata. In effetti, la figura semipiratesca di Julian - con quegli stivali e quella benda nera sull’occhio destro - si accompagnava bene alla folla di personaggi picareschi.

«Concordo» ribatté lui, abbozzando un sorriso sulle labbra sinuose. «Ma, ora, il mio posto è là dove ci sono Nadia e nostra figlia… Non potrei, né vorrei vivere altrove».

Lo sguardo che Nahara posò su di lui fu insolitamente caloroso.

«Ehi, bionda!»

Quella voce improvvisa era giunta da un avvinazzato seduto qualche tavolo più in là. I suoi occhi cisposi e il suo sorrisaccio giallastro puntavano con protervia proprio verso la principessa.

«Bellezza, vieni qui, che ti offro un giro!»

Julian cominciò ad agitarsi; ma, con un silente cenno della mano, la cognata gli ordinò d’ignorare. Lui obbedì. Dentro di sé, però, non poteva fare a meno di essere esterrefatto. Per ubriachi che si potesse essere, ci voleva un bel coraggio ad apostrofare così quella gigantessa maschia, che non aveva certo l’aria di una preda.

«Bionda, sei sorda? Adesso, ti distraggo io da quella checca che ti sei portata dietro!»

Prima che Nahara e Julian potessero avere una qualsivoglia reazione, l’invasato si diresse verso il bancone. Prese la tavola di legno su cui era affissa la lista delle bevande e la scagliò verso i due. Nahara ebbe solo il tempo di udire il gemito del cognato e di vederlo stramazzare a terra. D’istinto, Julian si era parato davanti a lei. La tavola non l’aveva colto in pieno, per sua grazia; ma il colpo era stato sufficiente a stordirlo. Sulla sua tempia sinistra, colava un rivoletto di sangue.

Pur con le lacrime agli occhi, Nahara marciò verso il pazzoide e lo afferrò per la collottola.

«La bionda è qui. Hai qualcosa da dire?» scandì, in tono tagliente.

«Eh… uh… credo ci sia stato un malinteso…» balbettò l’altro, ormai terrorizzato.

«Ecco, bravo… Togli il disturbo».

Liberato dalla presa di lei, l’ubriacone non se lo fece dire due volte. Si fiondò verso l’uscio e scomparve.

Nahara tornò verso Julian, circondato da un capannello di avventori. Si era un poco riavuto dal colpo, ma era ancora confuso e dolorante.

«Julian… _perché?_ » lo rimbrottò. La sua voce non le uscì ferma quanto avrebbe voluto. «È stato così sconsiderato da parte tua…»

«Meglio io che tu…» mormorò l’uomo, con un tenero e stralunato sorriso. La cognata sentì un groppo in gola.

«Mi scusi… Non avrei voluto dover arrivare alla violenza» mormorò all’oste, che si era avvicinato.

«Signora, non si preoccupi… Quel tale _voleva_ provocare» conciliò il taverniere. «Anzi, La ringrazio di cuore per avermelo levato di torno. Ultimamente, era sempre qui e faceva scappare clienti migliori».

Rifiutò cavallerescamente anche le monete con cui Nahara voleva pagare le consumazioni sue e di Julian: «Sono io a essere in debito con Lei».

«Come vuole!» gli sorrise la principessa, con le tumide labbra dipinte d’oro. «La pregherei però di darmi una mano a soccorrere mio cognato, adesso».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le condizioni di Julian non erano poi così gravi. Ciononostante, Nahara volle occuparsi personalmente di lui e non lo perse d’occhio finché la ferita alla testa non fu del tutto guarita. La principessa possedeva qualche nozione pratica di primo soccorso, appresa sui campi di battaglia e sulla nave pirata di Mazelinka.

«Voi Satrinava avete proprio la medicina nel sangue, oltre a un grande animo» si complimentò con lei il dottor Devorak, durante la propria convalescenza.

«Julian, non fare il galante…» lo rimbeccò lei - ma con garbo. «Risparmia il fiato e le forze».

«Oh, questo corpo ha sopportato ben peggio!» ribatté il medico. «E non è una millanteria… Nadia, Portia e Mazelinka mi sono testimoni». Con una smorfia, Julian si toccò la gola. «Un tempo, qui, avevo una specie di marchio magico che mi permetteva di guarire qualsiasi ferita… Ma l’ho esaurito tutto, per rianimarmi… quando sono stato impiccato. Anche questa storia ha testimoni degni di fede» concluse, quasi in tono di scusa.

Nahara lo calmò: «Ti credo».

L’occhio scoperto di lui si sgranò. La sorpresa gli tolse la voce.

«Non sai quanto mi dispiaccia per questo… incidente» mormorò la principessa. «Se ti fosse successo qualcosa di più serio, la nostra Didi non mi avrebbe mai perdonato… per non aver saputo proteggere suo marito».

«Nahara, non rubarmi la parte» la stuzzicò gentilmente Julian. «Sono io quello che si sente in colpa perché non riesce a salvare il mondo intero». Quelle parole strapparono un sorriso alla guerriera.

La sua mano bruna e solida si posò sul lucido guanto nero dell’altro: «Adesso, pensa solo a riposarti e a rimetterti in sesto… _fratellino_ ».


End file.
